turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gavrilo Princip
You know, this is the first time I've ever read a biography of him. I always assumed he was executed by the Dual Monarchy at some point or other. Turtle Fan 04:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it, how did he avoid execution? Also, what the hell is a "Yugoslav nationalist"? Especially in the early 1910s, when Yugoslavia had never been seriously attempted? Turtle Fan 20:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :He was below the age of 20, which was evidentally the cut-off for execution. TR 21:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Nineteen years, eleven months, and three days. Makes you wonder if that factored into his timing. ::I'm impressed that the imperial authorities showed such restraint as to respect the full legal rights of a subject from the periphery committing a heinous crime against a powerful politician. In most comparable cases I'm aware of, if the accused could claim legal protection on such grounds the authorities would either simply say "To hell with your legal status" or have him die in an "accident," shoot him while "escaping," or some such. Turtle Fan 00:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :He was below the age of 18 when he committed the murders, which made it forbidden for the Austro-Hungarian authorities to have him executed. I believe he got life and died of TB in a prison that later became Hitler's "model concentration camp." :Also, doesn't Yugoslav mean "South Slav"? I think there was a definite distinction between those and the ones in Russia and elsewhere. Jelay14 21:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yugoslavia means Land of the South Slavs, yes. It excludes Russians, Poles, and a host of lesser lights. I suppose he could have been a nationalist who believed South Slavs needed to stick together, but the various South Slav factions quite famously hate each other and nationalism was the bane of the existence of every edition of the Yugoslav government that ever tried to exist. Turtle Fan 00:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::We're talking about a member of a fringe group consisting of such members who failed in their assassination attempts so ineptly it's hilarious. Given their reaction to what resulted from their little murder I wouldn't be surprised if the ethnic facts of a Yugoslav state would have escaped their thinking. Jelay14 03:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Possibly. Still, it would be quite difficult to grow up, say, Croat, and not know that you were supposed to hate Serbs, Montenegrins, Bosnians, Macedonians, and Slovenes. Turtle Fan 04:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) All right, I figured out his politics . . . sort of. He and his associates wanted Yugoslavia to exist in a form that allowed Serbs to lord it over the lesser South Slavs. However, they were not ignorant of the need to cast a wider net than that, and their coconspirators appear to have included a Bosnian Muslim. If he existed--records are not entirely reliable--he was most likely a token. Turtle Fan 18:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: You're probably thinking of this guy: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhamed_Mehmedba%C5%A1i%C4%87 Muhamed Mehmedbasic JudgeFisher (talk) 06:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Princip in Southern Victory Actually, because Franz Ferdinand was killed with a bomb 191, we can't lay the blame at Princip's feet. He is merely one of several assassins who were lying in wait that day. The actual killer could easily be Nedeljko_Cabrinovic. TR 20:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Since 191 is already an elaborate literary comment, and TWPE is more of an analogy, we can probably move this one. TR (talk) 22:40, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'd argue that his ghost hovers over large portions of TWTPE, but I could be persuaded otherwise.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:56, September 6, 2016 (UTC)